(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a douche, and more particularly, to one in a construction to allow easier improve assembly and more convenience in use.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
For hygienic purposes, a flush toilet is provided with a control valve connected via supply line to a refill valve in a cistern and a lever nozzle stick out in the toilet to deliver water at a pressure regulated by the control valve through the lever nozzle for the user to rinse after the use of the toilet. However, such a system is fixed at where between the toilet and the cistern, it creates a problem to clean the bathroom. The scope of the rinse is restricted since the lever nozzle is positioned in the toilet. The nozzle is vulnerable to be contaminated by the urine or excrements to prevent from any hygienic use. To correct those flaws, this applicant has invented a douche granted with a utility patent (U.S. Pat. No. 91,299,275).
Referring to FIG. 1, the douche is essentially comprised of a main unit 1, a pump 2 and a lever nozzle for rinse. Wherein, the main unit 1 is divided into two chambers with a partitioning board 11. The upper chamber 12 is fixed at its top opening a funnel water inlet 13 and a layer of filtration sponge 14 is disposed at the bottom of the water inlet 13 to prevent contaminants from entering into the upper chamber 12. Meanwhile, a heating element 15 is provided on the partitioning board 11 to heat the water admitted by the filtration sponge 14 and the pump 12 is fixed at where beneath the partitioning board 11.
A switch 16 is provided on the outer wall closer to the bottom of the main unit 1. The pump is connected with a supply line 21 to the upper chamber, and with a water pipe 22 to the lever nozzle 3, which is hooked onto a water pipe accommodation mechanism disposed by the upper end of the main body. The water pipe accommodation mechanism contains a reel 161 to wind up the water pipe and the reel 16 contains a return spring to freely wind up or delver a water pipe 31. When the lever nozzle is pulled externally, the water pipe 31 allows extension for a proper length. When the lever nozzle 3 is hooked on the accommodation mechanism 17, it is automatically to be wound up by the reel 161. Furthermore, a touch switch 32 is provided on the lever nozzle and is connected with a power cable 33 to the pump 2. The depressed touch switch 32 starts the pump 2 to suck in the heated water from the upper chamber 12 through the supply line 21 to be ejected from the lever nozzle 3 following the water pipe 22. A handle 34 and a lever 35 of the lever nozzle 3 are screwed to each other and a nozzle 36 is disposed at a right angle to the head of the lever 35. Upon completing the use of the toilet, the lever nozzle 3 is fetched from the water pipe accommodation mechanism 17 and extended into the toile, then the touch switch is depressed for the nozzle at the head of the lever nozzle 3 to eject lukewarm water to allow the user adjust the ejection angle of the lever nozzle 3.
Whereas the douche relates to a standalone system and provided with casters 18 at the bottom of the main unit 1, it may be placed wherever is convenient to the user. The lever nozzle 3 will not be contaminated since it is placed in the toilet when the use is required. For even more personal sense, each user may have his/her own lever 35 and connect it to the handle 34 of the lever nozzle 3 whenever he/she uses the toilet and then remove the lever 35 from the handle 34 after the use. However, the douche may be further improved to upgrade its functions.